Colmillo blanco de konoha
by Quietshade
Summary: En konoha hay un héroe cuyo nombre no se menciona, Hatake Kakashi en un día de lluvia recuerda la muerte de este e inconscientemente decide darle una visita a su tumba y talvez algo más.


Hola aquí les traigo un pequeño oneshot, sobre Kakashi, espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

**Disclaymer**: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama y si me perteneciera, se sabría mucho más del pasado de los personajes, bla bla bla.

**Advertencia**: spoiler del Gaiden, así que si no ha leído el Gaiden esta historia podría revelarle información no deseada.

**Summary**: En konoha hay un héroe cuyo nombre no se menciona, Hatake Kakashi en un día de lluvia recuerda la muerte de este e inconsciente decide darle una visita a su tumba y talvez algo más.

**Autor**: Quietshade.

Colmillo blanco de Konoha.

_¿Se preguntan quien soy¿Qué hago aquí¿Por qué soy como soy? ... No lo sé, no sé quien soy, que hago o por que soy así, recuerdo haber sido feliz, recuerdo haber estado en otro lugar, con alguien más... pero solo son recuerdos, ya no estoy ahí, ya no soy feliz y no hay nadie a mi lado..._

Un hombre alto, de cabellera plateada, se encontraba parado frente a un monumento, una pequeña roca, con varios nombres tallados en ella, el hombre tenia una mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, su ojo izquierdo estaba tapado, lo que solo dejaba ver su ojo derecho, lo único visible en su rostro y aun así nada era visible en este, su ojo no mostraba sentimientos- Ohayô obito, tenia mucho que no venia... -susurro el hombre al aire, como si hablara con alguien.

_Nunca me ha gustado recordar lo pasado, pero es irónico, por que vivo en el... recuerdo una leve lluvia caer en mi rostro, recuerdo un olor inconfundible en el aire... sangre, sí recuerdo sangre y dolor, pero no recuerdo de quien era la sangre..._

Tras durar parado un par de horas frente al monumento el hombre dio media vuelta, una leve lluvia comenzaba a caer en Konoha, pero al hombre no le importo esto, solo comenzó a divagar, andar sin rumbo, dejando que su inconsciente controlara su cuerpo, pues el no quería pensar, no quería reaccionar.

_Recuerdo haber suplicado que fuera un sueño, recuerdo haber caído en mis rodillas y llorar... como nunca lo había hecho._

Ahora el hombre estaba frente a otra roca, pero esta no estaba decorada, no tenía nombres tallados en ella, solo tenia dos palabras, nada más- _Colmillo blanco _-era una lapida, pero no tenia fecha, familia o nombre, solo esas dos palabras, estaba descuidada y sucia, las flores estaban secas, como si hubiesen estado ahí desde hace décadas, había telaraña alrededor, el campo estaba descuidado, cerca del lugar había una casa, que parecía haber sido una gran mansión, pero ahora solo era un recuerdo más, algo que alguna vez fue grande.

_Ahora recuerdo... la sangre en el piso... a quien pertenecía... _

-Flash Back-

_En una calle solitaria, se encontraba caminando un pequeño chico, el chico aparentaba de 7 años no más, pero a pesar de eso, tenía el protector de frente, que decía que era un ninja activo, tenía una gran cabellera plateada y pequeños ojos negros, que tenían un extraño toque de aburrimiento, la parte inferior de su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara, su estatura no era muy buena para un chico de su edad e igual aparentaba muy delgado, incluso un poco descuidado, pero aun así el pequeño parecía feliz, caminando a solas en la amplia trayectoria._

_-**Kakashi apresúrate**- escuchaba decir a su conciencia el chico, así que apresuro su paso, caminando cada vez más rápido, hasta llegar a correr, en poco minutos el chico había llegado a su destino, una casa enorme, en la cual había un letrero que decía residencia Hatake- papá ábreme ya regrese-dijo el chico mientras tocaba la puerta, pero después de un minuto nadie respondía- papá, ábreme hace frío- dijo el chico algo irritado, pero igual que la última vez nadie respondió- papá no es gracioso, por favor ábreme- dijo el chico nuevamente pero ahora en tono preocupado, al ver que nadie respondía, el chico forzó la puerta con el poco de fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo tenia- papá, soy yo, puedes salir- dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos, el chico tenia fe en que todo eso era una broma de su padre, pero al no escuchar respuesta se asusto y fue ahí cuando noto el olor en el aire... sangre, era el olor a sangre, el chico siguió el olor hasta el dojo de la familia, lentamente deslizo la puerta y por primera vez en su vida sintió la necesidad salir corriendo._

_En el piso del dojo estaba su padre, rodeado de un charco de sangre, su famosa espada de chakra en sus manos, sus ojos negros sin vida, su estomago cortado con sus órganos fuera, el chico se acerco cautelosamente al cuerpo, cayendo de rodillas frente a él, así noto que en el piso había algo tallado._

Espero haber limpiado mi manchado nombre con esta acción

Hoy muero en mis propias manos, pero para salvar mi honor

Espero que perdonen mis acciones y que me entiendan en un futuro

Te pido perdón hijo mío, pero para cuando leas esto estaré fuera de tu alcance.

_El chico llevo sus pequeñas manos a su cara, sin importar que estas estuvieran manchadas de sangre, no sabía que hacer, su padre estaba muerto y él tirado a su lado como un estúpido... así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió ...correr_

_El chico corría, sus pequeños ojos llenos de lagrimas, su ropa mojada y cubierta de sangre, su alma herida y su conciencia confundida, sin darse cuenta había llegado a la parte habitada de la ciudad, pero el no veía donde estaba, solo veía el cuerpo de su padre tirado en el piso, iba atropellando las pocas personas que habían afuera en la lluvia, pero ninguna volteo a más que gritarle estúpido, pero un joven había visto al chico pasar frente al puesto de ramen, al verlo así comenzó a perseguirlo, el chico sabia que alguien gritaba su nombre, pero aun así no paraba, solo quería correr, morir como su padre, que la tierra lo tragara, pero no fue así, por no mirar su trayectoria el chico tropezó cayendo abruptamente al piso, dándole la oportunidad a su perseguidor._

_-¡Kakashi! –Escucho gritar a su perseguidor y en cuestión de segundos, el joven ya estaba a su lado- ¿kakashi que te sucede, te pasa algo? –pregunto el joven preocupado, pero al notar la sangre en la ropa del niño sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, el joven inspecciono el chico en busca de heridas, pero no encontró nada, comenzó a agitar al chico y a decir su nombre pero no recibía respuesta, el chico parecía un zombi y el joven estaba preocupado, pero escucho al chico susurrar algo, a la vez que lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus pequeños ojos y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar._

_-P-pa-papá- fue lo único que escucho el joven, así que temiendo por la seguridad del hombre mayor, tomo al chico en sus brazos y corrió como solo el sabia correr, a la residencia Hatake, al llegar allí lo primero que noto fue el olor a sangre y el rastro de unas pisadas de sangre, echas por pies pequeños, instintivamente miro los pies del chico y confirmo que estaban descalzo y cubiertos de sangre._

_-Sakumo-Senpai- llamo el joven, su pelo rubio estaba revuelto y mojado, sus ojos mostraban preocupación y el chico en sus brazos no dejaba de temblar, incluso parecía que estaba convulsionando, el joven siguió el rastro de pisadas y al llegar al dojo se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Hatake Sakumo, colmillo blanco de Konoha se había suicidado, el joven retrocedió unos pasos entre sorpresa y miedo, pero luego recordó el chico en sus brazos y salio de aquel lugar, para no hacer el sufrimiento de el chico peor, pues sabía que hacer que el chico permaneciera ahí era un error, la ligera lluvia se había tornado en una tormenta y todo estaba mojado, lentamente bajo al chico de sus brazos, lo miro a los ojos y vio algo que nunca pensó ver en el niño... miedo, el chico era un prodigio y ya era chûnin a tan temprana edad, era muy maduro para cualquier chico de esa edad, pero en esto momentos se veía como cualquier otro niño asustado y el joven como su sensei le preocupaba que esto marcara permanentemente al chico- Kakashi, mírame- ordeno el joven, ante esto el chico levanto su rostro, su carita estaba cubierta de sangre y lagrimas, sus ojos abiertos inmensamente y llenos de miedo, su pequeño cuerpo estaba convulsionando a penas podía mantenerse de pie-Kakashi iré a buscar ayuda, quiero que te quedes ahí y no te muevas y eso es una orden, regresare lo más rápido posible- el chico asintió levemente y vio como su sensei se alejaba, pero vagamente podía verlo, pues su mente estaba en fija en el recuerdo del cuerpo de su padre, desde ese día, se obsesiono con las reglas y ese día perdió más de lo que el pensaba, ese día perdió sus sentimientos, la poca inocencia que le quedaba, la capacidad para llorar, su niñez... su padre._

-fin del flash back-

_Y aquí estoy nuevamente, frente a tu lapida, recordando lo que he querido olvidar desde hace años, pero... ahora se a que te referías al esperar que te entendieran... pues ahora he vivido lo que tu viviste..._

El hombre tomo un kunai y comenzó a tallar algo en la roca.

-Colmillo blanco de Konoha, Hatake Sakumo- el hombre había tallado el nombre del héroe en la lapida, paro un momento y pensó, luego siguió tallando.

_Colmillo blanco de Konoha._

_Hatake Sakumo._

_Con aquella misión me enseñaste algo, me diste un ejemplo a seguir_

_Moriste para salvar tu honor, pero tu honor no tenia que ser salvado_

_Hoy te entiendo y te he perdonado_

_Por que hoy sé que eres un verdadero héroe._

_De tu hijo: Hatake Kakashi._

Así el hombre sonrió y mentalmente se prometió traer nuevas flores y lavar la lapida, así sintiendo que un peso se había retirado de sus hombros y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que la lluvia se llevaba sus problemas en vez de traerle malos recuerdos, pero lo que él no sabía era que tras un árbol el espíritu de su padre le sonreía alegremente.

----

Para las personas que no lo sepan, colmillo blanco de Konoha es el apodo de Hatake Sakumo, el padre de Kakashi, el cual se suicido a causa de una misión que fallo, pues en vez de cumplir la misión salvo a sus camaradas, los cuales lo culparon de la perdida que sufrió la aldea por la misión fallada, para más información sobre este personaje pueden ver el gaiden de kakashi en el cual se habla de él, Obito era el compañero de Kakashi el cual le dio el sharingan antes de morir, el que le enseño a Kakashi que su padre había hecho lo correcto al salvar a sus camaradas, pues el pensaba que el padre de Kakashi si era un verdadero héroe y desde entonces Kakashi cambio mucho y maduro mentalmente, tambiñen se puede buscar sobre Obito en el Gaiden, por cierto el sensei de kakashi es el rayo amarillo de konoha, el Yondaime del cual pueden encontrar información igual en el gaiden y solo por si las preguntas, tengo entendido que kakashi se volvió chûnin a la edad de seis, si alguien sabe que esa información es incorrecta por favor avísenme.

Bueno todo comentario es bienvenido, quejas, felicitaciones, preguntas, todo menos virus o amenazas, jeje bueno nos vemos.

ATT: Quietshade.


End file.
